The Gift of Friendship
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "You Scratch My Book." Daphne wants to thank Niles, but her gift ends up touching him more deeply than she realizes. One-shot.
Daphne smiled as she opened the door and saw her boss' younger brother there. "Dr. Crane! I'm so happy to see you!"

"You are?" Niles asked. Thanks to Frasier, and his incessant need for honesty, Niles' plan of "investing" Daphne's money had been brought to an end. The money he'd given her was well worth it, just to see her face light up. And, to top it off, she'd hugged him and kissed his cheek several times.

"Yes. I think it's a shame Wendell had to retire so suddenly. It was nice having a bit of extra money. I sent some back home to Mum and Dad, but I kept a bit for meself, too."

"I'm glad," Niles replied. "You deserve to treat yourself once in a while."

"Well, I still have that lovely coat I bought. I thought about getting a purse to match, but then I realized that I wouldn't even have the coat if it weren't for you. I wanted to say thank you."

"Oh, Daphne, you don't have to thank me. It was the least I could do, really."

"Rubbish," Daphne said. She picked up a small box from the coffee table. "Here."

"You didn't have to get me a thing. I didn't do that much."

"It wasn't that expensive, Dr. Crane. I would never have had the money if you hadn't invested it for me. You've always been so kind to me. I just wanted you to know I appreciate it."

Niles couldn't help noticing the obvious differences between Daphne and Maris. Maris didn't know the meaning of the word _appreciate_. Their marriage was hanging by a thread.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Daphne asked, when she noticed that Dr. Crane's mind seemed to have wandered.

"Oh," Niles said with an embarrassed smile. He opened the box. Inside, he saw a beautiful watch. "Daphne, this must have cost you a fortune!"

"There was a sale," Daphne replied. "Don't bother trying to give it back. It's yours."

"I hardly know what to say, Daphne. I don't think anyone's ever given me something so nice before."

Just then, Daphne felt a slight nudge from her psychic powers. It was nothing dramatic, but she could sense that Dr. Crane was unhappy. She had a feeling it was because of his wife. She'd never met Mrs. Crane, but she couldn't believe a woman could be so cold, both literally and figuratively. "I think, if you care for someone, it's important to let them know," she said. "Sometimes, all it takes to cheer a person up is a kind word."

"Yes, those things can do wonders," Niles agreed. He sighed, remembering the way her lips felt on his cheek. The scent of her shampoo was downright heavenly. He'd relived those moments a thousand times in the past few days. It helped ease the loneliness of having a wife who wouldn't even share his room, much less his bed.

Before Daphne could think about what she was doing, she put her arms around Dr. Crane, hugging him tightly. She hated to see him so sad. "I hope you know how much I care about you." Suddenly, she was embarrassed. After all, she was just a hired healthcare worker. She was supposed to take care of Mr. Crane and his family, but only in a professional sense. She pulled out of the embrace. "I meant, we all care about you. Dr. Crane and your father and me."

"Thank you, Daphne. I appreciate you. I mean, them." Why did he always feel so tongue-tied around her? He felt like a little boy with a secret crush. Only he was a married man.

"Well, aren't you going to try the watch on?" Daphne asked. She knew it would be perfect with his fancy Italian suits.

"Of course." Niles removed the watch from the box and slipped it on his wrist. He found that it was an exact fit. "I love it." _I love you_ , he mentally added.

"Oh, I just knew it would be perfect!"

Niles couldn't get over her. Even the smallest things excited her. How he wished they could have the kind of relationship where he could hold her and kiss her anytime he wanted. A deep sigh escaped at the thought of what he'd never have. There was no sense in torturing himself like this. He should go home to his wife, even though the relationship was long dead. "I had better go," he reluctantly said.

"All right, then." She reached for his free hand, squeezing it for a moment. "This door is always open."

"Thank you. And thanks for the watch, too." He smiled. She had no idea how much he appreciated the gift, but even more so the thought behind it.

Daphne nodded at him and he turned to go. Even though she'd done her best to cheer him up, she could tell it hadn't really been enough. He deserved better. She shook her head, hoping one day he'd find it.

Out in the hallway, Niles waited impatiently for the elevtor. As he did, he glanced at his wrist, where his new watch sat. Suddenly, he was smiling, thinking about her. His marriage was dying, but there was hope. Friendship, it seemed, was a gift better than any that could be bought.

 **The End**


End file.
